Selamat Tahun Baru!
by lampion malam
Summary: —Random Pairing. Ketika malam sebelum tahun baru tiba.


**Selamat Tahun Baru!**

**BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios**

Indonesian Language.

_Kumpulan-kumpulan drabble dengan OTP saya sendiri ketika menyambut tahun baru._

.

Enjoy!

.

.

**#1. Fang &amp; Ochobot [21.16 p.m.]**

Para kelima sahabat; Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Fang, dan Boboiboy, berkumpul di depan halaman rumah kakek Aba. Perjanjian mereka berkumpul untuk merayakan malam sebelum tahun baru dengan membawa kembang api masing-masing memang sudah direncanakan sejak sepulang sekolah.

"Eh main kembang api disini?" tanya pria berkacamata bingkai nila, Fang. Pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu menunjuk langsung tempat ia berpijak, yaitu teras rumah pribadi kakek Boboiboy.

"Ya iyalah! Dulu juga idul fitri kami merayakannya disini!" jawab pemilik rumah—Boboiboy, cepat. "Kakek sudah mengizinkan lagipula."

"Dengar tuh Fang," sebat pria bertubuh besar nan legam, Gopal. Fang ingin saja menyahut namun ia tahan saja karena sia-sia melawan pria yang lebih tua setahun darinya ini.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita nyalakan kembang apinya," gadis berhijab bernuansa merah muda menengahi. Fang menghela nafas dan dengan berat hati mengikuti saran dari kawan sekelasnya ini, Yaya.

Langsung gadis berkacamata berbingkai bundar menarik satu kembang api yang ditenteng oleh dirinya sedari tadi. Ia yang tanpa diperintah pun mulai mengeluarkan suatu _lighter_.

"Ying, nanti kamu kena percikan kembang api!" khawatir Yaya. Gadis berambut hitam itu menggeleng kecil, "Aku sudah biasa melakukan seperti ini wo," ucap Ying dengan logat khas cinanya.

Semua hanya diam tegang, was-was takut terkena percikan api dari sumbu yang tersulut setelah Ying mengetek _lighter _hingga keluarlah sang merah jago. Sepi senyap saat itu.

"Wah main kembang api! Aku ikut dong!"

Robot kuning bulat mungil ini langsung mendekati Ying dan membuat sang yang menyalakan kembang api terperanjat kaget. Salah satu tangan yang ia tugaskan memegang kembang api terlepas, dan ujungnya menghadap pada Ochobot—nama robot mungil tersebut. Segera satu lesatan kembang api mengarah pada Ochobot, siap menembak.

"Ochobot!" seru Boboiboy. Dan ia memastikan akan adanya suara jeritan kegaduhan sakit dari—

"Argh! S—Sakit!"

—Fang?

Semua kaget karena dengan bodohnya pria yang jarang bertindak ceroboh ini, menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk melindungi lesatan kembang api pada pemberi kuasa. Ia terbaring sambil memeluk Ochobot dalam pelukannya, dan kaos dalam tanpa lengan nuansa abu-abu gelap itu memperlihatkan area sedikit gosong dari punggungnya.

"K—kenapa kau melindungiku?" tanya Ochobot merasa bersalah. Fang yang masih meringis kesakitan hanya mendesis kecil—tenggelam bersama suara ribut para kawannya yang sibuk mencari bahan untuk bisa menolong Fang, walau masih terdengar oleh Ochobot.

"Karena kau ada, aku ada disini. Takkan kubiarkan kau tiada saat aku masih dapat melihatmu."

Mungkin hanya Ochobot yang pernah berpikir: Fang memang tidak mementingkan dirinya sendiri ketika melihat dia, sang robot, tengah dalam bahaya.

**...**

**#2. Boboiboy &amp; Yaya [21.45 p.m.]**

Sudah Yaya duga untuk pentingnya membawa kotak kesehatan dalam situasi apapun. Lihat kan? Salah satu rekannya yang kini dibaringkan dalam kamar pemilik acara karena mendapat luka cukup serius di bagian punggung, butuh pertolongan. Yaya merutuk dalam hati untuk situasi kali ini, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kau ingin menolongnya kan?"

Yaya kaget medapati sapu tangan yang berselimut batu es disodorkan kepadanya. Gadis berkerudung itu mendongak, dan mendapati Boboiboy tersenyum padanya. Kebetulan mereka berdua berada di luar kamar Boboiboy alias dapur, karena memang mereka tengah mencari alat pengobatan.

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu sedih karena merasa tidak berguna."

Gadis berkerudung itu langsung kebingungan dengan alasan pria bertopi jingga yang menurutnya sangat susah untuk dipahami. Sampai akhirnya pria berjaket jingga tanpa lengan itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dan aku tidak mau melihat wajah yang jarang diperlihatkan itu, kau perlihatkan pada orang lain."

Jantung Yaya berderup keras saking malunya dengan melihat paparan wajah Boboiboy yang tengah serius.

**...**

**3\. Fang &amp; Ying [21.40 p.m.]**

Sebelum Yaya dan Boboiboy bilang ingin mencari barang yang berguna untuk menyembuhkan punggung Fang, Ying menyuruh Gopal untuk mengambilkan kacamata Fang yang tadi terjatuh sewaktu Gopal bersama Boboiboy mengangkat badan kawan mereka yang didera malang ini. Kini mereka hanya berdua. Bukan mahram. Dalam satu kamar.

Ying takut, jika Fang akan meminta bantuan padanya—berhubung hanya dia sendiri dalam kamar. Ah tidak mungkin pikir Ying. Fang tertidur di atas ranjang pemilik kamar. Tidak mungkin—

"Uhh Ying, suruh mereka cepat obati aku..."

—atau saja mungkin.

"Tapi kalau aku tinggalkan kamu, aku takut kamu kenapa-napa!" jawab Ying.

"Kalau takut, kau saja yang obati aku."

Ying menegang di tempat.

"Apa?"

"Obati... aku..." ulang Fang dengan nada lemas. Pendengaran Ying sebelumnya tidak salah.

Hei, mereka bukan agama islam bukan? Tidak ada larangan baginya untuk menyentuh bagian tubuh yang bukan jenisnya. Alasan apa yang dapat dipakai Ying untuk menghindari permintaan kawan seangkatannya itu?

Ying mau tidak mau menyanggupi. Ia mendekati sosok lelaki berambut kebiruan waspada. Dibukanya selimut tebal putih yang menutupi tubuh kawan satu rasnya itu, dan mendapati memar juga bekas terbakar cukup berat dari punggung lelaki sekelasnya ini. Saat itu, Boboiboy melepas paksa kaos yang dipakai rivalnya sebelum dibawa ke kamar.

"Fang, aku tidak tahu cara mengobatinya," desis Ying.

"S—sakit!" rintih Fang. Ying merasa tidak tega, dan ia pun menggunakan selimut yang tadi dipakai untuk menutupi tubuh lawannya lalu mengelap area punggungnya. Kebetulan, permukaan selimut yang digunakan Fang agak dingin.

'_Ahh, punggungnya lebar ya... Rasanya ingin kupeluk dari belakang...'_

Ying tersadar dengan pikirannya, dan wajahnya langsung memerah disamping lawannya yang diam-diam ikutan memerah karena salah satu area 'miliknya' diraba oleh lawan jenis.

**...**

**4\. Adu Du &amp; Probe [23. 58]**

"Tuan bos~"

"Hnggg..."

"Oh tuan bosss~~~"

Sang majikan yang keenakan masuk dalam alam mimpinya, terbangun secara paksa oleh anak buah kurang ajarnya ini. Adu Du terpaksa terbangun daripada tetap teguh ingin tidur namun akhirnya diganggu oleh anak buah.

"Ada apa, Probe?" tanya Adu Du malas. Mata atasan mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Kita lihat kembang api yuk tuan bos!" ajak Probe. Adu Du menarik selimut yang sempat diturunkan sang anak buah ketika ingin membangunkan majikan kembali.

"Tidak mau," tegas Adu Du.

"Ayolah tuan bos~"

"Tidak mau."

Tidak ada kata menyerah, Probe masih juga merayu atasan agar mau memenuhi keinginannya. Muak, sang majikan bangkit dari ranjang dan mengangguk—mengikuti ajakan anak buah. Probe langsung bersorak dan menarik atasannya keluar markas kotak.

Baru saja mereka akan keluar, terdengar suara riuh menggelegar menghiasi langit malam. Adu Du sempat ketakutan karena ia mengira sekarang tengah perang dalam Ata Ta Tiga. Setelah ia mendongak, ia mengerti apa yang terjadi. Beberapa lesatan kembang api meluncur ke udara lalu membuat percikan besar berbentuk seperti bunga putri malu.

"Indah kan tuan bos?" ucap Probe menggoda setelah mendapati sang atasan menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Oh ya, wajar sang atasan bisa merasa terharu melihat pemandangan yang hanya terlihat saat malam bergantinya tahun.

Lagi-lagi, Adu Du menyembunyikan perasaan jujurnya dan berucap, "Ini terpaksa kulihat karena kau bawel."

Padahal Probe sudah tahu, kalau alasan atasan sebenarnya menuruti permintaannya karena bukan hanya sekedar dibangunkan ataupun omelan bahwa ia cerewet.

**...**

**5\. Boboiboy &amp; Fang [23.56 p.m.]**

Fang sudah tertidur lelap, pikir Boboiboy.

Yah, ditinggal sendiri menemani kawannya itu karena acara gagal dan kawan-kawannya yang lain dimarahi oleh orang tua masing-masing sebab belum pulang padahal waktu sudah larut malam. Itu adalah siksaan bagi Boboiboy yang pertama. Kedua, dia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh kakeknya karena telah berbuat kelalaian dan berakibat rivalnya terluka. Ketiga, Boboiboy tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk tidur sementara ranjangnya dikuasai penuh oleh Fang. Dan keempat—

"Apa aku harus melihat kembang api sendiri?" gumam Boboiboy lesu. Ia memandang langit malam dari balik jendela, menatap sambil berdiri. Saking bingung apa yang harus dirinya lakukan sekarang.

"B...Boboiboy?"

Ketika lelaki bertopi jingga ini sempat menghela nafas kecil, ia menangkap suara kecil memanggil namanya. Ia berpaling dan menemukan Fang tengah berdiri di belakang punggungnya. Wajah mereka saling menghadap sekarang.

"...apa?" tanya Boboiboy malas. Terbawa suasana hati yang kesepian membuat lelaki berambut hitam ini lemas untuk berbicara.

"Maaf karena aku, acara kita gagal," kata Fang. Sebuah pengakuan maaf rupanya.

"Yah tidak masalah," Boboiboy juga malas untuk memarahi rivalnya. Terlalu kekanakan katanya.

Suasana kembali sepi. Namun tidak begitu cepat sampai Boboiboy berbicara latah.

"Eh meletup meletup meletup!"

Fang yang tadi menampakkan wajah datar, langsung berubah menjadi wajah mengejek. Bersusah payah lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan itu menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa keras.

"Me... meletup? Itu kembang api dibilang meletup.. pfttt!" ejek Fang geli. Oh tentu, kembang api sedang dalam aksinya. Dan Boboiboy mendengarnya seperti suara pecahan balon.

Boboiboy langsung memasang tampang masam.

"Ergh sudahlah—eh meletup meletup meletup!" lagi-lagi Boboiboy latah. Ah ya, suara kembang api kali ini lebih besar sebab jarak yang amat dekat dari rumahnya. Dan Boboiboy kaget dengan sesuatu yang mendekap mulutnya kuat ketika ada lagi suara kembang api yang secara bengisnya meledak di udara.

"Kalau ingin lihat kembang api, kurasa kau perlu 'seseorang' disampingmu," tutur Fang yang masih mendekap mulut Boboiboy. Wajah Boboiboy merona tanpa sebab. Dan saat pria yang lebih tinggi dari lawannya ini melirik wajah sang rival, Fang juga ikut merasakan panas dari pipinya.

Kedua kawan itu pun menikmati malam tahun baru dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit.

**-Finn-**

Cerita ke-4 itu benar-benar OTP saya. Saya senang sama pairing ini. Jam 3 pagi aplod cerita ini karena bikinnya ngebut juga baru jam 1 kepikiran. Mata langsung tinggal 5 watt.

Maaf soal janji mau aplod cerita gakuen hari ini ketunda. Hari ini mau istirahat, jadinya dibuat minggu depan.


End file.
